The present invention generally concerns a paper feeder and, more particularly, a paper feeder for use in a electronic photo processor such as a copying machine, facsimile, laser printer and light emitting diode (LED) printer, said paper feeder being capable of decreasing occupational space which might be taken by the paper feeder.
Known electronic photo processors, as is illustrated in FIG. 1A and 1B, usually includes a photo-sensitive drum 40, an electrifying device 41, developer 42, transcriber 43, image fixing device 44, cleaner 45 and paper transfer belt 46. In the prior art system, the paper feeding tray 50 is loaded upwardly (FIG. 1A) or downwardly (FIG. 1B) at the body of the system. Pick-up roller 51 conveys the papers to paper guide 52. Then, resistor roller 53 transfers the papers to the photo-sensitive drum 40 one by one, so that the image taken by the photo-sensitive drum 40 is transcribed onto the paper. Then, the paper passes the image fixing device 44 for fixing the image, thereafter being discharged finally to the paper-oulet tray 48.
In such a conventional copying machine, because the paper feeding tray 50 juts out of the machine body, and is loaded or unloaded horizontally, it requires large space for mounting, thereby making it difficult to make use of a limited small space. Besides, the loading position of the paper feeding tray is permanently fixed, which causes the user to suffer inconvenience for loading the paper feeding tray.